nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elanath
" With this power i'm going to finish this damned war and save the man I love". Elenath Guinevere pendragon is the Daughter of a former holy knight sir lional a she is the lover and childhood friend of arthur pendragon and student and niece of merlin the younger sister of lancelot Appearance Standing the same height as arthur Elenath possesses pale skin and long red hair that goes pass her shoulders with hazel eyes she wears a green tunic which is split at the bottom for movement she wears dark brown bracers with brown boots she is often seen wearing a necklace with a ring on it. As a she Personality elenath is outspoken , brave , strong-willed and spritied young woman,who is willing to go to any length for the ones she cares for , she is also has a kind , caring and self- sacrificing nature she however belives that she would not fit a role of the queen of camelot As her power aw History Elenath whose true name is gunievere was born after the union of a goddess and a holy-knight she was called a demi-god , Elenath was born doing a summer solstice and the occurrence of a meteor shower she weighed six pounds , As a child her powers where out of so in order to protect her mother had sealed her power deep inside her stating that one day she will learn how to awaken it.At some point in her life she met a young Arthur plot Alibion Arc After his traning Arthur was talking to elenath both where about to kiss but both fulled to the floor do to the castle shaking holding on to elenath hand arthur was rushing to see what he then s saw a gigantic figure threating his country that had appeared out of nowhere Arthur had order his holy knights to evacuate and had instructed elenath to go with them but change has mind saying that she will be more safer beside him then away from him,Durning the battle with galan elenath was standing with arthur inside the perfect cub in which was made by merlin Abilities and Equipment 'her powers will only awaken if she has lost someone most dearest to her" Being the daughter of the lady of the lake Elenath is able to call excalibur to her hand which is why she was able to wiled it she Weapons * Ygrain: A * Nenya: A ring that once belong to her mother has the abilites to protect ,preservation and poss Abilities * Calling: much like her mother elenath is able to call excalibur to one hand. * regeneration: ''' * '''Divine element manipulation: Relationships Family: lional: lancelot: Camelot: Arthur: Arthur and elenath where childhood friends in the pass, several years they met up with each other again,Elenath ever since they where young was unaware of arthur feelings for her,However as they continue to be with each other both her and arthur started to fell in love with each other seven deadly sins King: Merlin: others elena: Trivia *the name elenath means from the stars *she beside arthur can wield exalibur *elenath mother is the lady of the lake